Sex Ed at Bayville High ( the title is longer but)
by Ryoken1
Summary: The first sex ed class at bayville lots of weird questions , one fight , one hell of a nervous breakdown for a teacher , a free "theres something about mary" reference , plus , Chuck swears at the end!( swearing and sex realted humor , possible american


"X-men: Evolution": " Bayville`s High first (and posible last) Sex Ed class:  
  
By Ryoken.  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here ( except for original characters) is owned by marvel and other companies.  
  
  
  
So , Welcome to Sex Ed class , young students , im Miss Emma Frost – the young female teacher said to the full clasroom in front of her- and i hope you will take this class with the desrved respect and maturity , because those who doesnt will find themselvs at the principal´s office , and we both know Mr Kelly isnt in good mood after the food fight that took place in the cafeteria today.  
  
Well lets start this 3 hour crash course on sex , and then i will be free to answer all your doubts.  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
Okay , questions time , cmon , dont be shy.-the scantly clad young woman said – remember , there are no stupid questions.  
  
A goth girl in the back row raised her arm..  
  
Yes , Marie?  
  
Ah was just wondering , is it possible to have sex without any physical contac?- Rogue asked.  
  
Well , no Marie , im afraid is practically imposible to have sex without physical contact , and its quite a weird thought , if ya want my opinion.- Ms frost responded.  
  
Fuck it!- rogue exclaimed out loud.  
  
Marie, get out of my clas right now , I will not tolerate that lenguage in my presence- The teacher screamed.  
  
Fine , you scantly slut , im outa here- rogue said as she leaved the room crying out load.  
  
Man is she like in pms bitch mode or something?- Fred asked Lance but...  
  
Mr Dukes! , I will not tolerate that in my class either get out now!!!.  
  
Okay , it nots like im missing something here- Fred said as he leaved.  
  
Emma Frost took a deep breath .  
  
Okay, - she said softly , - Yes mr Tolansky?.  
  
Yo , I was just wondering , is it true that you can like , use the tongue for...  
  
Out!!!, and straight to Mr Kelly`s office . Emma yelled before he finished.  
  
Just great , ya know , im starting to thing theres a toad discrimination movement in this fucking highschool. , Iodd said as he was on his way out.  
  
Okay , those anyone have some unfreakish question around her- Kitty extended her arm.- Yes Miss Pryde?.  
  
I ws just like ,wondering if it was like , ya know , safe to have sex during you know ,-her voice wimpered as he blushed more every second – an earthquake?.  
  
THUMPP!!  
  
Mr Alvers!! ,- Emma screamed- get up right now , and stop eating that damn sandwich in my classroom!!.  
  
Eh , miss, I think he is choking- Tabitha said , gazing at lance , who reached for his water bottle.  
  
I cant breathe , -Lance muttered in pain. as the obstruction left his throat.  
  
Yo Anvers , Scott yelled , - How come ya still red ¿ ... hey get him offa me..  
  
Im gonna kick your ass you shithead- Lance screamed as he jumped ove Scott , who wastryng to hit him too.  
  
BOTH OF GET YOU ASSES OUTTA HERE NOW!- the teacher screamed as she breaked them apart.  
  
30 minutes and lots of expelled students later.  
  
Okay ,Duncan , since you and ms grey are the only ones left , spit know before my valium wears out okay?-Emma said in tone of voice that denoted a lack of love for life.  
  
Well , -Duncan said – I was wondering if itss afe to have , you now , a lot of sexual couples and .. owwwwwwwww , holy shit! , that hurts. – he screamed as he grabbed his groin with both hands and started rolling around the floor in pain.  
  
  
  
Lemme take a look,!- Emma said as she dismised Jean from the room.  
  
Holy crap kid! , How did ya get it in there?- she cried the moment she got to see what was troubling the young boy.  
  
Gee , i wonder how he did?- jean thought as she leaved the hall.  
  
  
  
One week later at the Institute:  
  
It looks like the school dropped their sexual education plan – Xavier said ,,- so i guess one of you will have too.  
  
He founded himself alone in the room before he finished , as Logan , Ororo and Hank got away faster than thought.  
  
Well , he said – Fuck it then.  
  
Ya like it , its a tad short , but i wrote it at 3 am so.. 


End file.
